That Summer
by Namine' Hikari
Summary: Naminé experiences a whole new life of friendship, romance and resolve throughout Sora's year of sleep. Meanwhile, she tries her best to understand Axel's intentions behind his sexual lust. Does he really love her? Or is it all just child's play? Soon, she meets Roxas; the love of her life. Will she continue to replace Sora's memories or will she push it aside for a summer of love?
1. As She Draws

**_As She Draws…_**

It's been merely a month since Naminé convinced Sora to finally sleep in his egg-shaped pod-alongside Donald and Goofy-in order to retrieve their lost faded memories. However, the artistic witch began to doubt herself and the abilities she possessed. She became uncertain and almost hesitant as she soon realized all too well-that to remember was to forget and to forget was to remember. She will soon become a single memory that the young Keyblade bearer will forget. After all, she was never meant to exist in his memories in the first place; such was the life of a Nobody-a strange one, in fact. She should've known, from the very start-that it would be incredibly difficult to detach herself from the bright warmth of this child of Light.

Living in a world of darkness-where men and women in dark leather cloaks and weapons of sheer terror-stalked and killed anything that had a Heart, more specifically-a Heart of Light-the very same group that watched over her shoulder like lions in a den watching over their prey-they were known as the elite group-Organization XIII. Their main goal was to obtain this Light as it is essential for those without Hearts, without feelings-they are labeled as the "Nobodies'.

She was in her white drawing room, sitting uncomfortably in her chair placed at the edge of the long glass table; the same exact place where she used to sit idly in her prison, back at Castle Oblivion. This was so she could watch those who entered and left her sight; a sort of safety precaution- a defense mechanism.

She looked down at her blank piece of notebook paper, and closed it carefully-afraid that Sora's memories would crinkle and shred apart by her very own hands if she stared at them for too long. She did not want that to happen again.

She clutched her notebook to her chest tightly and let out a weary sigh.

"How much longer can I hold my tears in?"

Drawing Sora's memories back together, seemed like a one year challenge for Naminé. She knew that if she failed, she would never be able to keep her promise to see his face again. Guilt sprang in her conscience as she imagined those sky blue eyes turn a dull pale gray-due to her not being able to weave together his real memories.

"No! I must stay true to my word!" She violently shook her light blonde head; willpower rising up higher and higher. "No matter what-I may not have a Heart, but I know that friendship will conquer all!" She hurriedly flipped open her notebook again, with her usual colored pencils in hand-and began to draw furiously-her eyebrows furrowed together from angst.

Determination filled her ocean eyes as she wiped away her tears of resolve.

"I will not give up! Now, it's my turn to save you…Sora."

The window let in a breezy gust of a late summer wind as moonlight swept in, indicating that another full moon was here to stay. Naminé smiled and knew that someday soon-their destiny will allow them to meet once more-just like Sora had promised.


	2. The Fire

**Chapter 2**

**_The Fire…_**

She jumped up as she felt a strong large hand squeeze her small left shoulder.

"Who-"

"It's me."

The spiky red head whispered in her ear as he chuckled softly.

"Mumbling to yourself again, ay?"

Naminé froze in place, squirming to keep her body composed.

"Axel...it's you again."

This wasn't the first time he visited her so late at night. In fact, these were the nights she desired to see him. The same nights that kept her so distracted, so…_anxious_. She longed for his companionship; the ravenous fire that traveled throughout her pure body.

In a breathless tone, he softly crooned, "Were you expecting someone else?" He began to nibble at her earlobe as his leather gloved hands stroked her platinum blonde hair. His lips paused then decided to continue teasing her. He planted tiny small kisses on her bare neck. Each kiss lingered; his breaths becoming ragged.

Naminé stiffened as she shut her eyes tightly, hoping that his intoxicating aura would leave her. Her colorful crayons dropped one by one to the clear pearly floor. Her worn-out notebook slammed with a 'thud'. Her soft hands gripped the hem of her white skirt.

_"I can't lose control..._"

She thought as she tried to fight the pulsating urge within her hidden cavern. How many times had she fallen for his tricks? Too many to count. She needed to fight him off.

**_But like always…_**

Axel noticed her silence and pulled her upright, causing her slim light figure to fall right against his toned chest; suffocating her face into his strong aroma...the smell of sweet burned incense rippled a desire overwhelming her sane thoughts.

_"Ahhh...he smells so good..."_

Her thoughts now echoing; her mind reeling from his sensuality. As a response, she pressed tighter against his body. It was automatic. She couldn't help it.

Axel grinned mischievously. He was going to get what he wanted; what he always came for. Tonight would be his to claim.

"Naminé..." he groaned as he wrapped his hands around her slight curves.

"Let me show you how much I long for you right now."

He picked her up, bridal style - his arms locked around her slender person, making sure that he could eye her body like a laser, examining her lovely face - a face of innocence and raw feeling. He gazed softly at her ocean blue eyes as she hesitantly placed her arms around his neck. He stiffened, nearly breathless as her face lit up from the heavenly glow of the moonlight. Naminé quietly stared at Axel's bewildered eyes; he looked like a man possessed, cast under a spell.

_"Did I just cast a spell on him?"_

She considered if this was one of her special powers. After all, she was a witch, one of special unknown abilities.

Unable to hold back his thoughts of lust and passion, Axel swiftly carried her off and opened the secret door to Naminé's white bedroom.

Once inside, he locked the door and cast a barrier spell around the area-so his precious girl wouldn't be able to escape unless he allowed her to.

**_She had failed_**_._


End file.
